Le Rituel
by Cybelia
Summary: Fic slash NC17, vous êtes prévenus, Kirk/Spock basée sur un épisode de la série classique "Amok Time" . Kirk et Spock se retrouvent seuls sur une planète inconnue et l'attitude du Vulcain devient étrange.
1. Chapter 1

_**Le rituel**_

***

**USS Enterprise**

James Tiberius Kirk était en train de lire un rapport assommant lorsque la voix de l'officier des communications Uhura l'interpella :  
- Capitaine, je reçois un message de détresse d'un vaisseau Bolien. Il est à la limite de la zone neutre et semble s'être fait attaquer par les Romuliens.  
- Encore eux... grommela Kirk. Combien de temps pour les rejoindre ?  
- Deux heures. Nous sommes le vaisseau le plus proche.  
- Monsieur Sulu, en avant, distorsion maximum.  
- A vos ordres, Capitaine !

Une heure et quarante-huit minutes plus tard, l'Enterprise sortit de la distorsion près du vaisseau Bolien. Celui-ci était visiblement très endommagé. Sa coque semblait percée en plusieurs endroits et des impacts de tirs de phasers se voyaient très clairement sur toute sa surface.  
- Des signes de vie ? Demanda Kirk.  
- J'en détecte quatre dans la salle de machines, répondit Spock.  
Surpris, le Capitaine se tourna vers son officier en second :  
- Seulement quatre ?  
Le vulcain se contenta de hocher la tête. L'humain soupira profondément :  
- Les vaisseaux Boliens ont plus de cent membres d'équipage...  
- Capitaine, je détecte un flux de radiation qui menace la survie des quatre rescapés. Permission de me rendre à bord avec une équipe de secours ? Demanda Spock en sortant un tricordeur de sa console.  
- Je vous accompagne ! Lança James Kirk en se levant de son siège. Monsieur Sulu, la passerelle est à vous.  
- Bien, Capitaine !  
Le timonier se leva à son tour pour venir prendre place dans le siège de commandement tandis que le capitaine et son second se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kirk appela l'infirmerie.  
- Bones, rejoignez-nous en salle de téléportation. Les survivants du vaisseau Bolien auront sûrement besoin de vous.  
- Je suis en plein milieu d'une opération délicate, répliqua le médecin d'une voix bougonne. Je vous envoie le Docteur Charper et l'infirmière Costas.  
Comme à son habitude, il coupa la communication sans respecter la hiérarchie, faisant sourire le jeune capitaine. Le vulcain haussa un sourcil :  
- Je ne comprends pas que vous laissiez le Docteur McCoy être aussi laxiste avec le règlement concernant la coupure des communications avec des officiers supérieurs.  
- Bones est le meilleur médecin que je connaisse, mais il est aussi capable du pire si on lui casse les pieds ! Alors je préfère encore qu'il me raccroche au nez plutôt que de me retrouver atteint d'une maladie bizarre qu'il m'aura lui-même inoculée.  
La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, empêchant Spock de répondre. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de téléportation où l'équipe médicale et deux membres de la sécurité les attendaient déjà. Ils prirent place sur les plots, puis Kirk lança :  
- Énergie.  
Un fourmillement familier s'empara du capitaine au moment où ses molécules étaient désolidarisées.

Sur la passerelle, l'enseigne Pavel Andreievich Chekov, vit soudain un indicateur s'afficher sur le panneau de contrôle du téléporteur. Il appela en vitesse son collègue dans la salle de départ :  
- Arrêtez tout ! Un champ de force inconnu entoure le vaisseau Bolien.  
- Le transfert est en cours. Je les ramène, répondit l'autre homme.  
Dans la salle de téléportation et sur la passerelle, l'inquiétude commença à se faire sentir lorsque le technicien s'exclama :  
- Je n'arrive pas à tous les récupérer !  
- Passez-moi les commandes ! Lui ordonna Chekov.  
L'autre obéit. Le jeune russe commença à pianoter fébrilement. Sur les six signatures énergétiques, il parvint à en récupérer quatre sans trop de mal. Mais les deux autres restaient insaisissable. La transpiration inondait le front de Chekov tandis qu'il bataillait contre la machine. Au bout d'un long moment, il cria :  
- Non !  
Uhura et Sulu avaient bondi de leurs sièges au même moment :  
- Quoi ?  
- Je les ai perdus !  
- Sulu à salle de téléportation. Qui est-ce qui vous manque ?  
La voix du technicien était lugubre lorsqu'il annonça :  
- Le Capitaine Kirk et Monsieur Spock.

***

**Quelque part dans l'immensité de l'univers**

James Kirk sut immédiatement qu'il y avait eu un problème lorsqu'il se rematérialisa dans un endroit qui ne ressemblait en rien à un vaisseau Bolien. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'analyser plus avant la situation, une violente douleur traversa tout son être et il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

***

**USS Enterprise**

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que le capitaine et le second avaient disparu. Dès qu'il l'avait su, le Docteur Leonard McCoy s'était précipité sur la passerelle, à la fois furieux et fou d'angoisse.  
- Je savais bien que ces engins n'étaient pas fiables ! Je le leur avais dit mais personne ne m'a jamais écouté !  
- Docteur ! L'interrompit Hikaru Sulu. Ce n'est pas le moment de se lamenter. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé et si nous avons une chance de les récupérer. Monsieur Scott ?  
L'Écossais, qui avait également rejoint la passerelle, leva les yeux de l'écran de contrôle qu'il consultait depuis plusieurs minutes.  
- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, souffla-t-il, l'air ennuyé.  
- Commencez par la bonne ! Lança McCoy.  
- Je pense qu'ils ont été rematerialisés quelque part.  
- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Uhura.  
- Disons... à 99,99 %.  
- Et quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ? Intervint Chekov.  
- Il n'y a absolument aucun moyen de savoir où ils ont atterri. Ils peuvent aussi bien être sur une planète qu'en plein vide sidéral. Et s'ils ont eu la chance de se rematerialiser sur une planète, ça peut être une toute proche comme une à des années-lumières ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir...  
- Pourtant, ce sont bien vos modifications qui ont permis au téléporteur d'augmenter sa portée ? S'agaça McCoy.  
- Oui, mais c'est le Spock du futur qui les a faites... et je suis loin de tout comprendre.  
Ce fut Uhura qui lança alors un début de solution à leur problème :  
- Il faut que nous retrouvions « l'autre » Spock. Lui seul pourra nous aider à les localiser.  
- Vous avez raison, approuva Sulu. Essayez de voir où il se trouve en ce moment.  
- A vos ordres !  
La jeune femme s'installa à sa console. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retourna vers le capitaine par intérim :  
- Il vit dans une colonie vulcaine établie près de Vintal 4.  
- Alors, allons l'y chercher.  
- Et les quatre survivants du vaisseau Bolien ? Demanda McCoy.  
L'officier scientifique qui remplaçait Spock répondit :  
- Leurs signatures se sont éteintes au moment où le champ de force a brouillé notre téléporteur. Il n'y a plus de survivants.  
Le médecin soupira, puis repartit dans son infirmerie, conscient qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de tourner en rond sur la passerelle. Quitte à se ronger les sangs, autant le faire en s'occupant l'esprit et les mains à soigner les divers bobos de l'équipage.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'USS Enterprise prit la vitesse de distorsion maximum pour aller rejoindre la seule personne à même de les aider à retrouver leurs amis disparus.

***

**Quelque part dans l'immensité de l'univers**

_Capitaine... réveillez-vous ! Capitaine... Kirk... Jim..._  
La voix était lointaine mais familière. James lutta pour remonter les flots de l'inconscience jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur sourde envahisse son crâne. La voix continuait de l'encourager et la douleur s'estompa peu à peu. Enfin, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le visage de Spock. L'expression du vulcain était neutre mais l'humain put lire de l'inquiétude dans son regard sombre. Jim prit petit à petit conscience de ce qui les entourait et du fait qu'il se trouvait étendu par-terre, son torse serré entre les bras de son officier en second. Troublé, il se dégagea lentement pour s'asseoir.  
- Comment vous sentez-vous ? Lui demanda Spock.  
- Comme si un vaisseau cargo avait atterri sur mon crâne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où on est ?  
Le vulcain se releva, son tricordeur à la main.  
- D'après les relevés, nous sommes sur une planète de classe M dont l'atmosphère et le climat semblent pratiquement similaires à ceux de Vulcain.  
- Tant mieux pour vous, sourit Kirk en se relevant. Mais je sens déjà que j'ai un peu de mal à respirer.  
- C'est logique. Pour vous, cette atmosphère équivaut à celle que vous auriez sur Terre à une altitude de 3000 mètres.  
- Génial ! Moi qui adore faire de l'alpinisme ! Bon, à part ça, vous savez sur quelle planète nous sommes précisément ?  
- Je n'ai aucun moyen de déterminer notre position exacte tant qu'il fait jour. De nuit, je pourrais tenter de la calculer par rapport aux étoiles visibles.  
James passa une main sur son front déjà inondé de sueur.  
- Vous avez essayé de joindre l'Enterprise ?  
- Plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Nous sommes sûrement trop loin pour qu'ils captent notre signal.  
- A votre avis, que s'est-il passé ?  
- L'explication la plus logique est qu'il y a eu une interférence entre les radiations qui étaient émises par le vaisseau Bolien et notre faisceau de téléportation qui s'est, de ce fait, retrouvé dévié de sa route initiale.  
- Vous pensez qu'ils savent qu'on est toujours vivants quelque part ?  
- Je n'ai aucun moyen de l'affirmer.  
James fit lentement un tour sur lui-même pour observer les lieux. Un court instant, il eut l'impression d'être au fin fond du Grand Canyon. Puis, il remarqua diverses ouvertures dans les parois de pierres qui les entouraient.  
- On devrait commencer par se trouver un abri, de l'eau et de la nourriture. Parce que je n'ai pas envie que nos amis ne retrouvent que des cadavres lorsqu'ils arriveront ici. Vous pensez pouvoir trouver de l'eau avec votre tricordeur ?  
- Je dois faire quelques réglages avant.  
Le vulcain pianota un instant sur les touches de son appareil, puis releva la tête et désigna une direction.  
- Il semble y avoir une source par là.  
- Je vous suis.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une grotte. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, James entendit un bruit de ruissellement. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un petit ruisseau qui s'écoulait entre deux fissures de la roche. Après avoir vérifié que l'eau était potable, ils burent jusqu'à plus soif. Une fois réhydraté, le capitaine s'assit sur le sol, adossé contre la paroi.  
- Je crois qu'on a trouvé où on allait établir notre campement de base.  
- Je le crois aussi, répondit le vulcain.  
Jim eut la fugitive impression de voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son officier en second, mais mit ça sur le compte de la chaleur.  
- Comme je souffre moins du climat que vous, je vais aller chercher de la nourriture à l'extérieur. Je vous conseille de ramasser du bois pour faire un feu cette nuit. Si cette planète est réellement semblable à Vulcain, il est logique de penser qu'il fera froid dès que son étoile aura disparu à l'horizon.  
- J'ai repéré quelques arbustes desséchés pas loin d'ici, sourit James en se relevant. Je vais nous installer un petit nid douillet pour la nuit.  
Spock leva un sourcil, mais ne répondit pas. Il quitta la grotte rapidement. Son ami le suivit des yeux, essayant de chasser les pensées malvenues qui s'immisçaient en lui depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il allait se trouver seul avec le vulcain pendant des jours, voire des semaines.

James Tiberius Kirk avait toujours été un dragueur impénitent, mais ce que peu de monde savait, c'était qu'il était autant attiré par la gent masculine que féminine. A l'Académie, il avait eu quelques rares liaisons avec des hommes. Étrangement, il y avait beaucoup d'extraterrestres à Starfleet, mais l'homosexualité humaine restait encore un tabou. Heureusement pour Jim, certaines autres races étaient beaucoup moins strictes sur ce point, et il avait pu passer de très agréables nuits avec des Machiciens ou des Fafiliens, ces derniers lui ayant fait découvrir des positions tout à fait... innovantes.  
Après avoir pris le commandement de l'Enterprise, presque deux ans plus tôt, il s'était résolu à draguer un peu moins. Même si beaucoup, femmes et hommes, semblaient prêts à tomber sous son charme, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par une personne en particulier. Cette personne lui paraissait totalement inaccessible, ce qui renforçait d'autant plus son désir, même s'il savait que ses chances étaient proches du néant. Il s'était donc résigné, butinant par-ci, par-là, mais ne parvenait pas à oublier l'objet de ses fantasmes. Et là, il se retrouvait bloqué sur une planète apparemment désertique en compagnie de celui qu'il crevait d'envie de mettre dans son lit depuis plus d'un an.  
Peut-être était-ce l'occasion qu'il attendait enfin de percer la carapace de Spock...

***

**USS Enterprise**

McCoy n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop inquiet pour ses amis. Après avoir tourné et viré dans son lit pendant des heures, il avait fini par se lever, agacé. Il était allé dans son bureau pour récupérer une dose de somnifère, conscient qu'il devrait être en forme lorsqu'il serait de garde. En tant que médecin-chef du vaisseau, la santé de l'équipage reposait sur lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'être fatigué par des insomnies. Il allait ressortir de l'infirmerie pour l'instant déserte lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière s'approcher.  
- Lieutenant Uhura ?  
- Docteur, pourriez-vous me prescrire un somnifère ? J'ai toutes les peines du monde à m'endormir.  
- Vous aussi ? Venez !  
Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et le médecin donna à la jeune femme ce dont elle avait besoin. Puis, il lui demanda :  
- Je suppose que vous êtes inquiète pour Spock.  
- Autant que pour le capitaine.  
- Vraiment ? Interrogea McCoy, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.  
Uhura le fixa un moment sans répondre, puis soupira :  
- Non, vous avez raison... je suis un peu plus inquiète pour Spock que pour Kirk... mais promettez-moi de ne pas le lui dire quand on les retrouvera.  
- Pourquoi ? Puisque vous êtes ensemble, quel...  
- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.  
Réellement surpris, le médecin souffla :  
- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, si c'est pas trop indiscret...  
- C'est indiscret, Docteur. Merci pour le somnifère. Bonne nuit.  
- A vous aussi.  
Il la regarda partir, évaluant la situation. Un sourire éclaira soudain son visage. Même si le capitaine ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments, ni de sa bisexualité, il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait bien vu que Kirk était attiré par le vulcain et faisait tout pour le dissimuler. McCoy soupira profondément avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Une fois de retour dans son lit, alors qu'il attendait que le somnifère fasse effet, ses pensées s'égarèrent.  
_J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux... j'espère qu'on vous retrouvera... mais pas trop tôt... A vous de jouer, Jim !_

***

**Planète inconnue**

Jim resserra ses bras autour de son torse. Comme Spock l'avait prévu, la température avait chuté vertigineusement dès la nuit tombée. N'ayant à portée ni couverture, ni tente pour s'abriter du froid, leur seul moyen de se réchauffer était le feu allumé dans un coin de la grotte.  
_Je connais bien d'autres moyens de se tenir chaud, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Spock apprécierait..._  
Il avait du mal à ne pas trembler tant il avait froid. Au moins, quand il s'était retrouvé sur Delta Vega, il avait un équipement approprié. Là, il n'avait rien à part un phaser, un communicateur et un vulcain habitué au climat rude de sa planète natale. Lequel vulcain le fixait depuis quelques minutes sans un mot. Jim réussit à articuler sans claquer des dents :  
- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?  
- Je peux vous aider à vous réchauffer, si vous le souhaitez.  
_Ne pas penser à ça... ne surtout pas penser à ça..._  
- Comment ?  
- Ma chaleur corporelle est plus élevée que la vôtre et mon métabolisme est adapté à ce genre de températures.  
_Ne pas penser à ça..._  
- Je peux donc essayer de vous transmettre une partie de ma chaleur corporelle.  
- Co... comment ? Bredouilla Jim, remerciant le froid qui pouvait expliquer la rougeur de ses joues aux images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit.  
- Par un contact physique.  
_Ne pas y penser... merde ! Comment il veut que je reste stoïque quand il me propose des trucs pareils !_  
- Vous pouvez... être plus précis ?  
Spock sembla hésiter un instant. Le jeune capitaine eut le temps de voir une lueur inconnue traverser son regard avant qu'il souffle :  
- En vous tenant contre moi.  
_Non non non non non ! Il ne faut pas ! S'il fait ça, c'est foutu, je ne vais pas arriver à me contrôler !_  
- Je sais que vous préfèreriez sûrement être avec une femme plutôt qu'avec moi, souffla le vulcain, mais je pense que c'est votre seule option si vous ne voulez pas trop souffrir du froid.  
_S'il savait à quel point je suis content que ça soit lui ! Si on m'avait demandé, il y a deux ans, avec qui j'aurais voulu me retrouver bloqué sur une planète inhabitée, j'aurais été à mille lieues de répondre son nom. Et pourtant, maintenant, c'est lui que je veux... avec moi..._  
- Capitaine ? Jim ?  
Le jeune homme sentit un long frisson traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température.  
- Ne pouvez-vous mettre votre fierté de côté ? Au moins pour cette nuit ? Demain, nous essayerons de trouver quelque chose pour fabriquer des couvertures.  
James hésita encore quelques secondes, mais hocha finalement la tête. Lorsqu'il tenta de bouger, il se rendit compte que tout son corps était engourdi par le froid. Spock le remarqua aussi et se leva. Il poussa un peu Kirk pour l'éloigner de la paroi, puis s'assit derrière lui, s'y adossant. Le vulcain attrapa ensuite son ami par les épaules et l'attira contre son torse. Jim se laissa faire alors que les bras de l'autre homme l'enlaçaient. Il pouvait sentir contre son dos la chaleur du corps de Spock. Celui-ci lui frictionnait vigoureusement les bras. James sentait le souffle du vulcain dans sa nuque. Une violente vague de désir le traversa soudain. Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner et plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Finalement, il ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à n'importe quoi, du moment que ça lui permettait de calmer son envie.  
- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda la voix de Spock à son oreille, quelques minutes plus tard.  
- Oui. Merci.  
- On devrait dormir.  
- Bonne idée...  
Jim sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque son ami le fit basculer à l'horizontale. Il se retrouva bientôt étendu sur le côté, Spock toujours derrière lui, collé contre son dos, ses bras autour de son torse. Le capitaine fixa son regard sur le feu et finit par fermer les yeux, rattrapé par le sommeil.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le premier chapitre de cette fic. Voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant._

* * *

**2e jour**

Le jour commençait à poindre lorsque James se réveilla. Il se rappela immédiatement ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir et se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir succombé à ses envies indécentes. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange chez Spock qui était toujours collé contre lui. La température du vulcain semblait plus élevée que lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint. Un peu inquiet, Jim se redressa et se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder. Spock dormait toujours mais son visage reflétait un trouble évident. C'est alors qu'il repensa à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient échoué sur cette planète et il réalisa que son ami n'avait presque rien mangé. Le vulcain n'était pas un dévoreur habituellement, mais là, il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il s'assit, puis posa la main sur l'épaule de l'autre homme.  
- Spock ! Debout !  
Le vulcain ouvrit les yeux péniblement, puis le fixa un instant avec colère avant de reprendre son calme habituel.  
- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.  
- Oui, grâce à vous. Mais vous, en revanche, vous ne me semblez pas très bien portant.  
- Je vais bien.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Oui ! Répondit-il sur un ton agacé.  
Il se leva sous le regard surpris de l'humain qui était à présent certain que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'interroger plus avant, Spock sortit de la grotte en lançant :  
- Je vais faire un tour dans les environs, voir s'il n'y a toujours aucune trace de civilisation.  
Une fois seul, Jim soupira profondément. Il mangea des baies que son ami avait trouvées la veille, puis alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sortit à son tour. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, mais le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être asthmatique à cause de la différence de composition de l'air. Il s'assit près de l'entrée, légèrement essoufflé. Il se demanda un instant comment la mère de Spock avait fait pour s'habituer à vivre sur Vulcain. Il rangea cette question dans un coin de sa tête pour penser à la poser à son ami plus tard.  
Spock revint deux heures plus tard, les bras chargés de baies et de plantes.  
- J'en ai profité pour nous ramener de la nourriture pour quelques jours.  
- Vous avez bien fait. Personne dans les environs ?  
- Personne. Et je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait permettre de nous fabriquer des couvertures pour la nuit.  
- J'ai essayé de joindre l'Enterprise, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Au fait, vous avez eu le temps de voir les étoiles pour déterminer notre position ?  
- J'ai rentré les paramètres dans mon tricordeur, mais je dois encore faire quelques calculs.  
- Ok.  
- Vous devriez rentrer dans la grotte. Il va bientôt faire très chaud.  
- J'ai envie de profiter un peu du soleil... j'en ai déjà marre de rester là-dedans.  
- Vous êtes un homme d'action.  
La phrase fit sourire Jim. Des images dérangeantes se bousculèrent à nouveau dans son esprit et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir. Pour dissimuler son trouble, il se leva.  
- Je vais aller faire un petit tour moi aussi.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent.  
- Je vous promets que je n'irai pas loin. Juste envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes.  
Il s'éloigna avant que le vulcain ne réponde. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami.

Jim ne put pas rester bien longtemps dehors. La chaleur montait très vite et il dut se résoudre à retourner dans la grotte. Il trouva Spock en plein travail. Ne voulant pas le déranger, il s'assit dans un coin mais s'ennuya presque aussitôt.  
- J'espère qu'ils vont nous retrouver rapidement. Je vais devenir fou si je n'ai rien à faire pendant des jours !  
Spock ne répondit pas.  
- Ça avance ?  
- Ça irait plus vite si vous cessiez de me déranger et de me déconcentrer ! Répondit le vulcain sur un ton clairement agacé.  
Surpris, James se tut. Il se contenta d'observer son ami, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se mit alors à faire des suppositions : peut-être était-ce quelque chose dans l'air de la planète qui rendait le vulcain irritable. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait d'être bloqué là avec lui.  
_Oui, c'est ça... c'est sûr qu'il préfèrerait être avec Uhura qu'avec moi, à choisir..._  
Jim soupira profondément, s'attirant un regard courroucé de l'autre homme. Au bout d'un moment, il vit le vulcain se relever et se diriger vers la sortie.  
- Où allez-vous ?  
- J'ai besoin de calme et de silence pour travailler. Je vais aller dans une autre grotte.  
- Spock !  
Son officier en second ignora ses appels et quitta les lieux. Abasourdi, James comprit que sa deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. Même si leurs relations étaient à présent empruntes de respect, même s'il pensait que le vulcain et lui étaient amis, il réalisait qu'ils ne seraient jamais aussi proches que ce que le Spock du futur lui avait affirmé. Cette constatation lui mina le moral. Il maudit cet accident de téléporteur et se mit à espérer de toutes ses forces que l'Enterprise les retrouve rapidement.

Spock ne rejoignit Kirk qu'en fin d'après-midi. La contrariété se lisait sur ses traits habituellement si neutres. James hésita à l'interroger, puis demanda :  
- Vous avez trouvé où nous sommes ?  
- Si mes calculs sont exacts, et il y a de fortes chances qu'ils le soient, nous sommes dans le système Megasirien.  
Le capitaine ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ébahi.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
Devant le regard noir que lui lança le vulcain, il reprit :  
- Nous serions à plus de dix années-lumière du vaisseau Bolien !  
- Exactement.  
- Comment est-ce possible ?  
Spock avait l'air irrité lorsqu'il répondit :  
- Pouvez-vous arrêter de poser des questions dont vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai pas les réponses ?  
Encore une fois abasourdi par l'attitude de son ami, Jim referma la bouche sans avoir parlé. Il allait demander des explications lorsque le vulcain souffla :  
- Nous devrions manger et nous coucher. La nuit tombe.  
A la fin du dîner, James remarqua une nouvelle fois que Spock n'avait quasiment rien avalé. Il aurait aimé l'interroger, mais il sentait que ça n'était pas le bon moment. Il s'allongea donc en soupirant sur le sol dur. Il sentait que cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas de bouillotte vulcaine pour l'aider à supporter le froid de la nuit. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à son Iowa natal. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit soudain Spock s'installer derrière lui comme la veille ! Il crevait d'envie de lui demander des explications mais ne voulait pas risquer de faire s'éloigner la douce chaleur du corps de son ami. Alors, il se tut et ferma les yeux, se laissant à nouveau emporter dans le sommeil.

**3e jour**

Cette fois-ci, lorsque James s'éveilla, il était seul. Il alla jusqu'à la source se laver un peu, puis sortit de la grotte pour voir si Spock était dans les parages. Il trouva le vulcain assit par-terre dans une position de méditation. Il ne voulait pas le déranger, aussi, il s'assit à quelques mètres de lui pour savourer le spectacle du jour naissant. Au bout d'un long moment, il vit son ami se lever et s'éloigner sans un mot. Agacé par le comportement étrange du vulcain, il décida de l'interroger dès son retour. S'ils devaient encore passer plusieurs jours seuls sur cette planète, il fallait qu'il sache ce qui arrivait à l'autre homme.

En fin de matinée, Jim était en train de préparer le bois pour le feu du soir lorsque Spock revint dans la grotte.  
- Il va falloir qu'on parle, lança le capitaine sans attendre.  
Cette fois-ci, il fut certain d'avoir vu de l'agacement sur le visage du vulcain, même si ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Il se leva et s'approcha de son ami.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
- Rien.  
- Ne me mentez pas, Spock ! Depuis hier matin, vous êtes irritable et nerveux. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je vois très bien que quelque chose ne va pas chez vous.  
- Je vais bien ! Répondit le vulcain d'un ton agacé.  
- C'est faux ! Dites-moi ce qui vous arrive. Nous sommes amis, non ?  
- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.  
Jim ne voulait pas en arriver à des extrémités qu'il regretterait par la suite, mais l'autre homme ne lui laissait pas le choix.  
- Commander Spock, je suis votre supérieur. Je vous ordonne donc de m'expliquer la raison de votre comportement inhabituel !  
- Foutez-moi la paix !  
Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction violente de la part du vulcain et se retrouva incapable de se défendre lorsque celui-ci le plaqua avec force contre l'une des parois de la grotte. Une lueur de rage avait envahi le regard sombre de Spock tandis que son bras écrasait la trachée de Jim. L'humain tenta de se débattre, mais son ami était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, le vulcain sembla prendre conscience de sa réaction et le relâcha. Kirk toussa tandis que l'air, déjà rare, s'insinuait à nouveau dans ses poumons en feu. Spock recula jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, se laissant tomber assis sur le sol. Son visage avait repris son masque d'impassibilité, mais son regard semblait être celui d'un enfant perdu. Jim attendit quelques instants, puis alla s'agenouiller près de son ami.  
- Spock. Je pensais que maintenant, vous aviez confiance en moi.  
- J'ai confiance en vous... répondit le vulcain d'une voix faible qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.  
- Alors pourquoi ne m'expliquez-vous pas ce qui vous arrive ?  
- C'est...  
Il ferma les yeux avant de souffler :  
- C'est trop personnel...  
- Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous promets que ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.  
Spock sembla hésiter. Il rouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard intense dans celui de son capitaine.  
- Je souffre d'un mal propre aux vulcains...  
Il s'interrompit. Jim se retint de le pousser à continuer. Il sentait que son ami allait se confier mais qu'il lui fallait trouver ses mots.  
- Dans un cas normal, j'aurais dû retourner sur ma planète pour quelques jours pour accomplir un rituel. Mais ma planète n'existe plus... et je suis bloqué ici... avec vous...  
- Vous ne pouvez pas l'accomplir ici ?  
- Je n'aurais pu le faire que sur Vulcain. Mais maintenant, de toutes façons, c'est impossible.  
- Si vous me disiez en quoi ça consiste... on pourrait peut-être trouver une solution.  
Spock le fixa un long moment sans un mot, puis finit par répondre :  
- La seule solution qui existe ne serait pas de votre goût.  
- Dites toujours !  
- Le rituel dont je parle... est très... personnel... intime...  
Jim comprit immédiatement à quoi son ami faisait allusion. Enfin, en partie. Spock reprit :  
- Les enfants vulcains sont mariés dès leur plus jeune âge. Et, lorsqu'ils deviennent adultes, ils doivent accomplir un rituel bien précis... le Pon Farr... Vous autres, humains, appelleriez ça une fièvre du sang. Ça s'empare de nous et ne peut être calmé que par deux moyens.  
- Qui sont ?  
- L'accouplement... ou un combat à mort.  
- Oh.  
Spock se releva, surprenant Jim qui mit quelques secondes à l'imiter. Il vit clairement les mains du vulcain trembler avant qu'il ne les mette dans son dos, comme à son habitude.  
- Étant donné que je n'ai aucune envie de vous tuer... et que nous ne pouvons procéder à un accouplement, je...  
Le jeune capitaine écarta ses pensées érotiques malvenues dans un tel moment pour demander :  
- Vous ?  
- Je risque de mourir...  
Effaré, Jim s'exclama :  
- Quoi ?  
- Si le Pon Farr n'est pas accompli dans les dix jours suivant le début de la fièvre, le vulcain, homme ou femme, est submergé par ce mal et finit par mourir.  
L'humain tenta de réfléchir rationnellement.  
- Donc, il nous reste environ une semaine pour trouver un moyen de vous sauver.  
- Quatre jours.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai réussi à vous dissimuler mon état lorsque nous étions sur l'Enterprise. Mon « autre moi » m'a fourni une drogue dont il se servait pour ne pas avoir à accomplir le Pon Farr. C'était le Docteur McCoy, celui de son univers, qui l'avait mise au point après son premier rituel.  
- Attendez ! Comment ça « premier rituel » ? Parce que ça arrive plusieurs fois ?  
- Tous les sept ans environ.  
Jim soupira profondément. Il avait appris beaucoup sur les vulcains depuis qu'il connaissait Spock, mais n'était jamais au bout de ses surprises.  
- Je suppose que votre promise...  
- N'a pas survécu à la destruction de Vulcain.  
Le capitaine se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.  
- Ça aurait été plus simple si vous vous étiez retrouvé bloqué ici avec Uhura.  
Spock le dévisagea un moment, puis répondit :  
- Ça ne l'aurait pas été. Le lieutenant et moi ne sommes plus... ensemble.  
- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Cela ne vous regarde aucunement. Mais, même si cette relation n'avait pas pris fin, je ne l'aurais pas choisie pour accomplir le rituel.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Il sembla à Jim que le vulcain soupira avant de souffler :  
- L'accouplement durant le Pon Farr est... violent... Surtout s'il est accompli dans les derniers jours de la « fièvre ». Les vulcaines sont beaucoup plus résistantes que les humaines.  
- Pourtant, votre mère...  
- J'aimerais autant de ne pas discuter de ceci avec vous.  
- Je comprends.  
Un silence gêné s'installa dans la grotte. Jim avait eu une idée quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il savait qu'elle était mauvaise. Pourtant, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour sauver Spock si l'Enterprise n'arrivait pas à temps.  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir.  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix.  
- Si. Est-il obligatoire que les deux partenaires soient de sexes opposés ?  
Le vulcain le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.  
- Pourquoi...  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !  
- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Spock.  
L'officier en second souffla :  
- Non, ça n'est pas obligatoire...  
- Alors, j'ai trouvé la solution à votre problème ! Sourit Kirk, déjà excité à l'idée de mettre son plan en œuvre.  
- C'est impossible !  
- Pourquoi ? Si vous ne le faites pas, vous mourrez ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir mourir... et comme je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'on combatte à mort, vous n'avez pas le choix !  
- Vous ne comprenez pas !  
- Alors, expliquez-moi !  
- Le partenaire choisi lors du premier Pon Farr est primordial car...  
Spock plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de James avant de souffler :  
- ... car une fois l'accouplement pratiqué, les deux partenaires sont liés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.  
Jim écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Le temps qu'il réagisse, Spock s'était à nouveau enfui de la grotte. Le jeune capitaine voulut le rejoindre mais le soleil était à son zénith et il ne fut pas capable de faire plus de quelques mètres avant d'étouffer sous l'action cumulée de la chaleur et du manque d'oxygène. Il fut donc contraint de se replier à l'intérieur et d'attendre le retour de l'autre homme.

***

**USS Enterprise**

Le vaisseau venait d'atteindre la colonie vulcaine où « l'autre » Spock s'était installé après la fin de l'histoire avec Nero. Tous les officiers supérieurs étaient rassemblés sur la passerelle, attendant que la communication avec le vulcain puisse être établie.  
- Qui va lui parler ? Demanda soudain McCoy.  
- Je suppose qu'en tant que capitaine suppléant, c'est mon rôle, répondit Sulu.  
Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Uhura intervint.  
- J'ai l'ambassadeur Spock en ligne.  
- Passez-le sur l'écran central.  
Aussitôt, l'image du vieux vulcain s'afficha face à eux.  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir votre visage, Monsieur Sulu.  
- Je m'en doute, Monsieur. Le capitaine Kirk et le commander Spock ont disparu suite à un problème avec le téléporteur.  
Le timonier raconta toute l'histoire, aidé de Scotty et Chekov. Lorsqu'il eut fini, tous purent voir de la perplexité sur le visage du vulcain.  
- Puis-je avoir la permission de monter à bord, Monsieur Sulu ? J'aimerais étudier les relevés du téléporteur.  
- Bien sûr. Cependant, pour plus de sûreté, nous n'utiliserons que les navettes, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons certains que la téléportation est sans danger.  
- C'est tout à fait sage de votre part. J'ai ma propre navette. Envoyez-moi les coordonnées de l'Enterprise et je vous y rejoindrai.  
- Merci, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur.

A peine une heure plus tard, le vieux Spock était assis derrière la console du téléporteur et en étudiait les relevés. Près de lui, McCoy faisait les cent pas tandis que Scotty était adossé à une cloison, les bras croisés, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, le vulcain soupira :  
- Il va me falloir du temps pour les retrouver.  
- Ils sont vivants ? S'exclama le médecin.  
- Je pense qu'ils ont bien été rematerialisés, mais la trace va être difficile à suivre. Dites, Docteur McCoy, avez-vous remarqué chez le commander Spock un changement de comportement ces derniers jours ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous a-t-il paru agité ? Soucieux ?  
- Euh... non... enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment croisé depuis un moment, j'ai été pas mal occupé. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Non, ne vous en faites pas... répondit le vulcain, pensif, avant de se remettre au travail.  
_Mes chers enfants, votre destin est en marche et va apparemment s'accomplir pour vous plus vite que pour mon James T. Kirk et moi..._

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore merci pour vos reviews. Voici la 3e partie où les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses (sortez les bassines pour le lemon ! ^^)_

* * *

**Planète inconnue – fin du 3e jour**

Jim était vraiment inquiet. Cela faisait des heures que Spock était parti. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à tomber et le vulcain n'était toujours pas revenu à leur grotte. Durant tout ce temps passé seul, le jeune capitaine avait repassé en boucle leur conversation dans son esprit. Et, à chaque fois, il était un peu plus convaincu que ce qu'il avait proposé à son ami était la seule solution. Étrangement, l'idée de se trouver lié à vie au vulcain ne lui paraissait pas dérangeante. Au contraire, plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait près à accepter cette conséquence du rituel. Il avait réalisé que son attirance pour son ami n'était plus seulement physique, ce qui l'avait au début troublé, puis l'avait conforté dans sa décision.  
A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Spock, ce qui, au vu de sa réaction, n'était pas du tout gagné.

Alors que la nuit finissait de tomber, le vulcain réapparut enfin. Soulagé, James oscilla entre l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et celle de le frapper, mais résista à l'une comme à l'autre. Spock posa sur lui un regard indéfinissable avant de souffler :  
- A partir de demain matin, il me restera trois jours. Tant qu'il y a un espoir que l'Enterprise nous retrouve à temps, je me refuse à accomplir le rituel avec vous.  
- Et après ? Si dans trois jours ils ne sont toujours pas là ?  
- Nous en reparlerons.  
- Non ! Nous allons en parler tout de suite ! S'énerva Jim. J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça et je suis prêt à tout pour vous sauver.  
- Vraiment à tout ? Demanda le vulcain sur un ton sarcastique.  
L'humain ne se laissa pas démonter. Il s'approcha de l'autre homme jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, puis, sans lui laisser le temps de s'éloigner, il plaqua sa main sur la nuque du vulcain pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un peu durement. Ce baiser provoqua une décharge de désir chez Jim. Il souda son corps à celui de son ami qui le repoussa brusquement, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.  
- Ne refaites jamais ça !  
Blessé dans son orgueil, le capitaine s'écria :  
- Vous êtes un fichu âne bâté ! Je vous propose de vous soulager de votre fièvre, de vous sauver la vie et vous refusez !  
- Vous êtes vraiment prêt à sacrifier votre liberté pour me sauver la vie ? A renoncer à avoir une vie normale auprès d'une femme, à avoir des enfants ?  
- Qui vous dit que c'est d'une vie normale que je veux ? Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas tout simplement de vous dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie ? Je suis certain que pas un seul instant, depuis que je vous ai proposé de pratiquer le Pon Farr avec vous, vous n'avez pensé que c'était peut-être tout simplement ce que je voulais ! Mais j'ai compris ! J'ai enfin compris pourquoi vous refusez que je vous aide. Vous êtes trop orgueilleux pour accepter qu'un pauvre humain comme moi vous sauve ! Et vous préférez mourir plutôt que d'imaginer être lié à moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... ou de la votre... Je vous dégoûte, je le sais... Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'insisterai pas... puisque vous préférez mourir plutôt que vous déshonorer avec moi...  
- Taisez-vous !  
Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer, Spock l'attrapa par la taille pour capturer ses lèvres avec ferveur. Puis, il le relâcha aussi rapidement, s'éloignant de quelques pas.  
- Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal...  
- Allons ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je ne suis peut-être pas vulcain, mais j'ai été instructeur assistant en combat de corps à corps avancé à l'Académie. Je sais encaisser.  
- Vous ne savez rien de la violence de l'accouplement rituel chez mon peuple. De plus, en tant qu'homme, vous...  
- Je quoi ? Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai déjà eu des relations avec des hommes, humains ou non. Même une fois avec un hermaphrodite d'Opilia. Je peux vous dire que j'ai déjà testé bon nombre de choses et que j'ai toujours adoré ça, quelque soit mon rôle dans le couple.  
- Vous êtes mon supérieur.  
- C'est le dernier argument qui vous reste ou vous en avez d'autres en réserve ? Non, parce que celui-là est sacrément gonflé de votre part après votre amourette avec le Lieutenant Uhura. N'était-elle pas votre élève lorsque vous avez commencé à sortir avec elle ?  
Spock ne répondit pas. Ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler et il semblait totalement perdu. Jim s'approcha doucement.  
- Laissez-moi vous soulager...  
- Je ne peux pas... j'ai besoin de réfléchir...  
- Il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps.  
- Laissez-moi jusqu'à demain matin. Un adage de votre planète ne dit-il pas que la nuit porte conseil ?  
- Si, sourit Jim. Alors venez dormir, je suis sûr que vous prendrez la bonne décision ensuite.  
Sans attendre de réponse, il s'étendit sur le sol, comme le soir précédent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Spock le rejoignit. James sentit que le corps du vulcain était encore plus chaud que la veille et, lorsque ses bras se refermèrent sur lui, il enlaça ses mains avec celles de son ami pour en calmer les tremblements.

***

**USS Enterprise**

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, tous se tournèrent en direction du vulcain qui s'avançait vers le fauteuil de commandement. Sulu l'interrogea :  
- Du nouveau ?  
- Je pense avoir localisé le système dans lequel le faisceau du téléporteur les a envoyés. Si mes calculs sont exacts, et ils le sont toujours, vos amis sont dans le système Megasirien.  
- Impossible ! Lança Scotty. C'est à plus de dix années-lumière de la position du vaisseau Bolien !  
- Les radiations émises par l'épave ont fortement perturbé le téléporteur. Ce genre d'accident est déjà arrivé... enfin, dans mon espace-temps.  
Sulu se tourna vers le navigateur :  
- Chekov, combien de temps pour atteindre le système Megasirien ?  
Le jeune russe pianota sur sa console puis répondit :  
- Un peu moins d'une journée, Monsieur.  
- Alors, ne perdons pas de temps !  
- Monsieur Sulu, intervint « l'autre » Spock. Je souhaiterai quitter l'Enterprise avant que vous ne partiez à la recherche de vos amis.  
Le capitaine suppléant fut surpris :  
- Je pensais que vous nous accompagneriez.  
- Je préfère rentrer chez moi, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je vous ai laissé des instructions pour repasser mon algorithme de calcul dans l'ordinateur si vous en aviez besoin, ajouta-t-il en tendant un bloc-notes numérique.  
Sulu parcourut rapidement les notes, mais il n'y comprenait pas grand chose et donna l'objet à l'ingénieur en chef. Puis, il se tourna à nouveau vers le vulcain :  
- Merci de votre aide, Monsieur l'Ambassadeur.  
Spock hocha la tête puis ajouta :  
- J'ai pris la liberté de vérifier votre téléporteur et d'y installer des sécurités supplémentaires que j'ai également détaillées dans mon rapport. Vous pouvez l'utiliser sans risque à présent.  
- Encore merci.  
- Longue vie et prospérité, Monsieur Sulu. Longue vie et prospérité à vous tous... ainsi qu'à vos amis bientôt retrouvés.  
Spock sortit, accompagné de Scotty. L'asiatique attendit que Chekov lui confirme le départ de la navette du vulcain pour ordonner de mettre le cap sur le système Megasirien à la vitesse maximale.

***

**Planète inconnue – 4e jour**

Jim s'éveilla à nouveau seul. Il vit immédiatement que Spock n'était pas dans la grotte et ne put s'empêcher de grogner contre cette mauvaise habitude qu'avait le vulcain de disparaître sans le prévenir. Il alla se laver, puis sortit. Cette fois-ci, son ami n'était nulle part en vue. Soupirant profondément, il profita qu'il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud pour faire un tour dans les environs, espérant tomber sur Spock au détour d'un rocher.  
Au bout d'une heure, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé le vulcain, et constatant que la température montait rapidement, il repartit en direction de la grotte. Lorsqu'il y entra, il fut surpris de voir son ami assis dans un coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés. James hésita un instant, se demandant s'il dormait et sursauta presque lorsque la voix du vulcain s'éleva soudain :  
- J'ai réfléchi.  
- Et ? Demanda le jeune humain, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
- J'ai analysé la situation du point de vue de la logique. Et j'ai également appliqué l'un des conseils que ma mère m'avait donné il y a des années, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant...  
Spock rouvrit les yeux, dardant son regard intense sur son ami.  
- J'ai un aveu à vous faire... concernant la fin de ma relation avec le lieutenant Uhura.  
- Je vous écoute, souffla Jim en s'asseyant en face de lui.  
- Mon inclination pour elle est devenue au fil du temps une amitié profonde. Lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'une autre personne occupait mes pensées, la logique m'a amené à mettre fin à cette relation qui ne pouvait que nous être néfaste à tous deux.  
- Vous voulez dire que vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda le capitaine, essayant de repousser l'espoir qui s'était insinué dans son cœur.  
Spock ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de le fixer. Voyant que son ami ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire de qui il parlait, Jim posa l'autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
- Quel était ce conseil que votre mère vous avait donné ?  
- De toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, suivre les aspirations de mon cœur en matière de relations intimes.  
- Et ces aspirations vous poussent vers qui ?  
- Vous.  
Ce simple mot provoqua un frisson de désir dans l'échine de Jim qui ne put s'empêcher de souffler :  
- Alors, pourquoi cette réticence à accomplir le rituel du Pon Farr avec moi ?  
- C'était justement à cause de cette attirance que je ne voulais pas l'accomplir avec vous.  
- Je ne compr... Attendez ! Vous avez dit « ne voulais pas » ? Au passé ? Ça veut dire que...  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai analysé la situation du point de vue de la logique. Il est totalement illogique de me laisser mourir tout en sachant que j'éprouve des sentiments pour vous et qu'apparemment, vous en éprouvez pour moi.  
Jim déglutit avec difficultés avant de demander, la voix un peu tremblante :  
- Ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?  
- Oui.  
- C'est...  
- Mais il faut d'abord que je vous donne un détail au sujet du Pon Farr dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé.  
_Quoi encore ?_ Pensa le jeune capitaine, se retenant à grand peine de le dire à voix haute.  
- Quel détail ?  
- L'accouplement n'est pas la seule action se déroulant entre les deux partenaires durant le rituel. Il doit également y avoir une fusion mentale, de sorte que plus aucun secret ne puisse subsister entre les... époux.  
Jim réfléchit un instant, puis sourit :  
- Plus aucun secret ?  
- Aucun.  
- Ça promet d'être intéressant...  
Spock perdit son expression neutre au profit d'un très visible agacement.  
- Vous semblez prendre tout ceci à la légère !  
- Pas du tout ! Mais vous, par contre, vous prenez tout ça bien trop au sérieux !  
- C'est sérieux ! Vous vous rendez compte que ce rituel changera nos vies ? A tout jamais ?  
L'humain se releva, lui aussi énervé.  
- Je ne comprends pas qu'après tout ce que je vous ai dit hier soir, vous doutiez encore de ma sincérité !  
Spock se leva à son tour. Il serrait les poings et semblait faire un effort immense pour ne pas craquer. James était agacé, mais, malgré cela, son esprit était clair et il sentait que son ami avait encore des réticences. Il ne trouva qu'une seule solution pour que Spock oublie enfin la logique et mette en route le rituel : la provocation.  
- De quoi avez-vous peur ? De me faire mal ? Ou peut-être craignez-vous de ne pas être à la hauteur de mes amants précédents ?  
- Taisez-vous !  
- Non ! Je suis encore votre capitaine ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !  
A chaque mot, Jim avançait d'un pas, obligeant son ami à reculer d'autant. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque, que le vulcain pouvait le briser comme un fétu de paille si l'envie lui en prenait, mais il tenta sa chance. Si lui n'était pas habité par la fièvre du sang, il n'en était pas moins frustré de devoir attendre le bon vouloir de l'autre homme. Il se sentait déjà extrêmement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il ne voulait plus de délai, plus de tergiversation.  
Il hésita un court instant sur ce qu'il devait tenter pour faire réagir le vulcain. Ne voulant pas que son équipage le retrouve avec des vêtements en lambeaux, il décida de commencer par se déshabiller, espérant que ça attiserait le désir de son futur amant. Il ôta son haut, ne quittant Spock du regard que le temps de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Puis, il défit lentement la fermeture de son pantalon, satisfait de voir les yeux du vulcain suivre les moindres mouvements de ses doigts. Il ôta ensuite le vêtement et le balança dans un coin de la grotte, ne gardant que son boxer qui ne dissimulait rien de son envie. Puis, il se planta devant Spock, les mains sur les hanches, et lança :  
- La vue vous plaît ?  
- A quoi jouez-vous ? Demanda le vulcain, apparemment toujours énervé.  
- Je croyais que vous aviez fini par accepter qu'on pratique le rituel. Je suis prêt ! Je vous attends !  
Comme son ami ne bougeait pas, il reprit sa voix autoritaire pour lancer :  
- Je vous ordonne de vous déshabiller, Spock !  
L'autre sembla hésiter un instant, puis obéit. Le regard de Jim se posa immédiatement sur la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement de son compagnon et qui attisa son propre désir. Il remonta lentement sur le ventre musclé, sur les pectoraux finement ciselés. Il sentait sur lui le regard brûlant du vulcain le détailler mais celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas enclin à faire le premier pas.  
- Alors ? Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que vous réagissiez ? Que je vous frappe, peut-être ?  
Sur ces mots, Jim se rua sur son ami, poing en avant, et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, mais juste assez pour provoquer une réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le vulcain sembla tout à coup changer totalement de personnalité. Il se jeta sur le jeune capitaine et le plaqua violemment contre la paroi de la grotte, les mains derrière le dos. Jim sentait le souffle brûlant de Spock dans sa nuque et son désir contre ses fesses. Son officier en second le maintint dans cette position juste le temps de lui grogner à l'oreille :  
- Vous l'aurez voulu !  
Puis, il le retourna avec force et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser était sauvage, passionné, sans aucune tendresse. Plaqué entre le corps en feu de son ami et la roche, James sentait le désir embraser ses sens. Lorsque Spock le laissa respirer, il tenta de dégager ses bras pour caresser le corps si tentant de son amant, mais celui-ci avait apparemment d'autres idées en tête. Il glissa ses mains dans le sous-vêtement du blond pour le lui ôter, puis se débarrassa du sien. Il attrapa ensuite Jim par les épaules et le retourna à nouveau sans douceur. Face au mur, l'humain prit appui sur ses avant-bras, se cambrant pour que son bassin parte à la rencontre de celui de son futur amant. Il sentait l'érection imposante du vulcain contre ses fesses et n'avait qu'une envie : le sentir au plus profond de lui. Il fut surpris lorsque les doigts de Spock se posèrent sur son visage et se souvint de la fusion mentale qui accompagnait l'accouplement du Pon Farr. La voix rauque du vulcain prononça la formule rituelle d'un timbre encore plus grave qu'habituellement :  
- Votre esprit dans mon esprit, mon esprit dans le vôtre.  
James sentit la fusion mentale s'opérer au moment même où Spock pénétrait en lui d'un coup de rein violent. En un éclair, il vit défiler la vie de son amant, ressentit ses émotions si savamment dissimulées. La douleur qui l'avait traversé au moment où le vulcain l'avait pris avait disparu presque instantanément sous un flot violent de plaisir. Chacun ressentait les émotions de l'autre, leurs désirs impérieux, le feu qui coulait dans leurs veines.  
Les doigts du vulcain interrompirent soudain la fusion mentale tandis que ses reins amorçaient de violents coup de boutoir. Jim gémissait sans retenue à chaque fois que le membre de son amant heurtait sa prostate. Spock glissa ses mains entre les cuisses du blond, l'obligeant à les écarter et à se cambrer un peu plus. Il se retira complètement plusieurs fois pour mieux s'enfoncer dans le fourreau étroit de l'humain. La douleur avait refait son apparition mais Jim l'oublia totalement lorsque les doigts de Spock se refermèrent sur son membre dressé et le caressèrent sans douceur. Cette double stimulation eut vite raison de lui. Il se déversa sur le mur et la main de son amant dans un long gémissement de pure extase. Le vulcain continua ses coups de boutoir en lui encore quelques instants avant de se crisper violemment tout en grognant son prénom.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Spock se retira. Tout à coup envahi d'un froid intense et incapable de rester debout, Jim se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol, la tête baissée entre ses bras tendus, toujours appuyés contre le mur. Il avait du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Même si la fusion mentale avait été rompue, il avait pu, jusqu'au bout, partager toutes les sensations de son amant. Au bout d'un moment, alors que son corps s'apaisait, il comprit la nature du lien créé par le Pon Farr. Même sans se retourner, il savait exactement où se trouvait Spock dans la grotte. Et il pouvait également sentir le malaise de son amant.  
Jim essuya son front trempé de sueur avec son avant-bras, puis s'assit. Une violente douleur irradia dans son bassin et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Spock était recroquevillé à l'autre bout de la grotte, le regard fixé sur le sol.  
- Arrête ça tout de suite !  
Le vulcain releva la tête vers lui, visiblement surpris. Il n'avait pas encore repris le contrôle total de ses émotions et bredouilla :  
- Arrêter quoi ?  
- De culpabiliser ! Ce qui s'est passé, je l'ai voulu et je l'assume complètement. Alors, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir de...  
- Je t'ai blessé. Physiquement.  
Jim suivit le regard de son amant et découvrit des hématomes sur ses cuisses, ses bras et sa taille dont certains qui seraient difficiles à expliquer à McCoy s'il venait à l'examiner.  
_Penser à éviter toute visite à l'infirmerie pendant quelques semaines..._  
En voyant l'air affligé de Spock, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :  
- Crois-moi, j'ai vu bien pire à l'Académie ! Enfin, je veux dire que j'ai déjà eu des blessures pires que ça. Je m'en remettrai.  
Il se leva, retenant une nouvelle grimace lorsque ses jambes protestèrent, puis alla ramasser son boxer qu'il renfila avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de Spock.  
- De toutes façon, il est trop tard pour protester. A présent, nous sommes liés jusqu'à notre mort, non ?  
- Nous le sommes.  
Jim sourit et posa sa main sur le torse de son amant, au niveau du cœur. Puis, il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.  
- Même si les conditions pour cette première fois n'étaient pas des plus idéales, je ne reviendrais en arrière pour rien au monde. Et maintenant que tu m'as fait découvrir le plaisir que pouvait donner un vulcain dominé par ses émotions, j'espère que tu me laisseras te faire découvrir celui qu'un humain peut offrir par amour...  
Spock eut un léger sourire qui fit totalement fondre son compagnon.  
_Ça y est ! On dirait une midinette devant son premier flirt ! Comment j'en suis arrivé à être complètement dingue de lui ? Bon, la fusion mentale y est sûrement pour quelque chose, mais je suis sûr que tout ça était déjà là et ne demandait qu'à sortir... J'ai enfin trouvé mon âme-sœur, cette personne que je cherchais depuis si longtemps dans mes aventures sans lendemains..._  
- Tu devrais te rhabiller, souffla Spock, le tirant de ses pensées. Le soir ne va pas tarder à tomber.  
Jim hocha la tête et se releva. Son compagnon l'imita. Ils renfilèrent tous deux leurs vêtements. Le vulcain s'occupa ensuite d'allumer le feu pour la nuit tandis que l'humain leur préparait un dîner frugal.  
- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bon steak ! Les baies, c'est bien joli, mais avec l'exercice qu'on vient de faire, j'ai le ventre totalement vide moi !  
- Je crains qu'il n'y ait malheureusement aucun animal sur cette planète, du moins dans la partie où nous sommes, répondit Spock.  
Jim se tourna vers lui et fut un peu déçu de constater que son compagnon avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité. Cependant, il fut rassuré par l'éclat nouveau qui éclairait son regard.  
Après avoir mangé, ils s'installèrent pour la nuit, Jim blotti dans les bras puissants de son amant dont la température était redevenue presque normale.  
- Le rituel est terminé ? Tu vas bien maintenant ?  
- Le Pon Farr est effectivement achevé. La fièvre qui m'animait a totalement disparu.  
- Tant mieux.  
- Il faut dormir. Bonne nuit... Jim.  
- Bonne nuit, Spock.  
L'humain frissonna en sentant son amant déposer un baiser dans sa nuque. Puis, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par un profond sommeil réparateur.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée pour le retard... j'espère que le lemon de cette partie me fera pardonner... :P_

_Je posterai l'épilogue de cette fic avant le week-end prochain, promis !  
_

* * *

**USS Enterprise**

Le vaisseau sortit de distorsion au beau milieu du système Megasirien. Chekov lança immédiatement un scan de toutes les planètes de classe M à proximité. Au bout de quelques minutes, un signal retentit, le faisant presque bondir de son siège.  
- J'ai deux signes de vie sur une planète aride connue comme étant inhabitée.  
- Mettez-nous en orbite. Uhura, essayez de les contacter !  
- A vos ordres ! Enterprise appelle le Capitaine Kirk et le Commander Spock. Répondez !

***

**Planète inconnue**

Jim se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le sifflement de son communicateur. Il se redressa d'un bond, puis alla répondre, sous le regard insondable de Spock.  
- Enterprise appelle le Capitaine Kirk et le Commander Spock. Répondez !  
- Enterprise, ici Kirk ! Lança le jeune homme, sourire aux lèvres. Nous sommes contents de vous entendre !  
- Nous aussi, Capitaine ! Nous avons verrouillé vos signatures. Nous pouvons vous remonter immédiatement.  
- Laissez-nous deux minutes pour ramasser nos équipements.  
Il raccrocha et alla chercher son phaser tandis que Spock récupérait son propre matériel. Avant de reprendre la communication, Jim se tourna vers lui, souriant largement :  
- On a eu chaud ! Quelques heures plus tôt et on aurait été dans une situation plutôt embarrassante !  
Voyant l'air morose du vulcain, il râla :  
- Je t'interdis de dire que si nous avions attendu comme tu le souhaitais, nous n'aurions pas eu à pratiquer le rituel !  
Spock leva un sourcil.  
- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?  
- Non, je te connais seulement beaucoup mieux que personne d'autre au monde à présent. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ta façon de fonctionner. Et en tant que ton capitaine, je t'ordonne d'oublier tes doutes et tout ce qui pourrait se mettre en travers de notre histoire.  
Il ne laissa pas le temps au vulcain de répondre.  
- Kirk à Enterprise. Nous sommes prêts à remonter. Énergie.

***

**USS Enterprise**

La salle de téléportation n'était pas assez grande pour contenir tous ceux qui voulaient être présents pour le retour de leurs capitaine et officier en second. McCoy se tenait au premier rang. Il avait eu le temps d'étudier la composition atmosphérique de la planète et avait constaté que l'air n'était pas totalement sans risque pour un humain. Même si Kirk était en bonne condition physique, il était bien décidé à lui faire passer toute une série d'examens avant de lui permettre de reprendre son poste.

Lorsque les deux hommes apparurent sur les plots, des hourras fusèrent dans la pièce. Le capitaine leva la main, puis ordonna à tous de retourner au travail. En voyant le regard de McCoy posé sur lui, il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se tourna d'abord vers Sulu qui lui tendit la main.  
- Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous.  
- Merci. Que s'est-il passé après notre... « accident » ? Vous avez pu récupérer les survivants du vaisseau Bolien ?  
- Non, ils sont morts. Je suis désolé...  
- Ne le soyez pas, vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez compte tenu des circonstances, j'en suis sûr. Je lirai votre rapport plus tard.  
McCoy s'interposa soudain entre eux.  
- Jim, venez avec moi à l'infirmerie.  
- Je vais bien, Bones.  
- C'est à moi d'en juger !  
Comme le blond allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, le médecin l'en empêcha :  
- Je peux vous retirer du service actif si vous refusez de vous soumettre à mes tests !  
James soupira profondément, puis acquiesça :  
- Je vous suis.

McCoy vit les deux officiers supérieurs échanger un regard qu'il ne sut interpréter. Une fois dans le couloir, Kirk râla :  
- Et pourquoi vous ne torturez pas Spock aussi ?  
- Son organisme est adapté au type d'atmosphère de cette planète. Pas le vôtre. Est-ce que vous avez eu des vertiges, des difficultés à respirer ?  
- L'air était plutôt rare, admit le capitaine. Et la chaleur intenable en pleine journée. Un vrai four !  
- Raison de plus pour que je m'assure que vous allez bien.  
Une fois à l'infirmerie, McCoy fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir sur une table d'examen pendant qu'il allait chercher son matériel de diagnostic. Tout en fouillant dans ses tiroirs, il souffla :  
- Déshabillez-vous !  
- Pourquoi faire ?  
- J'ai besoin de vérifier si vous n'avez pas chopé de vilains coups de soleil sur cette planète.  
- Je ne me suis pas exposé.  
Le médecin se retourna vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé.  
- Ne m'obligez pas à vous menacer encore une fois !

Jim n'avait pas le choix. En tant que médecin en chef de l'Enterprise, Bones pouvait l'empêcher de reprendre le commandement tant qu'il l'estimerait nécessaire. Il soupira profondément, redescendit de la table où il s'était assis, puis ôta son haut et son pantalon. Il vit sans surprise les yeux du docteur s'agrandir comme des soucoupes.  
- Nom de Dieu ! Mais vous avez fait quoi là-bas ?  
- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste tombé en voulant escalader un rocher, mentit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur du médecin.  
- Et il avait des doigts votre rocher ? Lança McCoy sur un ton narquois.  
Jim suivit son regard. Les marques à l'intérieur de ses cuisses étaient sans équivoque.  
- Je...  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Monsieur « oreilles pointues » et vous avez fait sur cette planète ! J'espère seulement que vous étiez tous les deux parfaitement conscients de ce que vous faisiez.  
- Nous l'étions, Bones, je vous le promets, sourit Jim, touché par la sollicitude de son ami.  
McCoy soupira puis alla chercher un tube de pommade dans un tiroir.  
- Mettez ça sur vos hématomes, ça les fera disparaître plus vite.  
Le médecin termina d'examiner son capitaine et le déclara apte à reprendre le service.  
- Merci, Bones. Merci pour tout.  
Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander d'être discret, McCoy respectait à la lettre la consigne du « secret professionnel ».  
- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes apte que vous devez retourner sur la passerelle tout de suite. Allez d'abord dormir quelques heures !  
- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.  
Il appuya sur le bouton de l'intercom :  
- Kirk à passerelle.  
- Ici Sulu, je vous écoute, Capitaine.  
- Je vous laisse le commandement encore quelques heures. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper. Mettez le cap sur la destination initiale que nous avions avant de capter le message de détresse du vaisseau Bolien.  
- A vos ordres, Capitaine.  
Jim sourit à McCoy, puis quitta l'infirmerie pour ses quartiers. Il avait envie d'aller voir Spock et de lui parler, mais la fatigue fut plus forte. Il se coucha et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

***

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient revenus à bord de l'Enterprise. Et cela faisait quatre jours que Jim essayait sans succès de s'isoler avec le vulcain. Celui-ci semblait toujours occupé avec d'autres membres d'équipage et ne jamais réintégrer ses quartiers.  
Ce matin-là, le capitaine décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il alla voir McCoy à l'infirmerie, un plan en tête.  
- Bones, j'aurais besoin d'un service.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Vous pourriez convoquer Spock ?  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- J'ai besoin de lui parler en privé mais il est plus fuyant qu'une anguille.  
- Et vous voulez discuter avec lui ici ? À l'infirmerie ?  
- Non, je compte bien l'intercepter avant.  
- Je pensais qu'en tant que capitaine, vous trouveriez un moyen de le convoquer dans vos quartiers.  
- J'ai déjà tenté le coup. Il a trouvé une excuse très logique pour ne pas venir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Bones... Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, c'est extrêmement important.  
- Ok, j'ai compris... soupira le médecin. Sous quel prétexte vais-je pouvoir convoquer un vulcain plus borné qu'un troupeau de mules Andoriennes ?  
Jim sourit largement.  
- Je suis certain que vous trouverez. Après tout, vous avez bien réussi à me faire embarquer clandestinement sur l'Enterprise !  
Le capitaine quitta l'infirmerie tandis que son ami grommelait une phrase inintelligible. Il se dirigea directement vers la passerelle où il trouva Spock à son poste, très occupé à scruter sa console scientifique. Jim retint un soupir de frustration et s'installa dans son fauteuil.  
_Y'a plus qu'à attendre que Bones l'appelle..._  
Une enseigne lui amena un rapport d'ingénierie. Il jeta à peine un regard à la jeune femme, pourtant très jolie. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, il réalisa que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait eu aucune envie de draguer une personne qui, il en était sûr, n'aurait sûrement pas dit « non » à son capitaine. Son regard se tourna alors vers Spock, toujours penché sur sa console.  
_Il faut vraiment qu'on parle... Je ne pourrai pas continuer indéfiniment comme ça..._  
Il sourit en entendant soudain la voix de McCoy s'élever de l'intercom :  
- Commander Spock, j'aurais besoin de vos lumières pour mettre à jour mon fichier sur la biologie des vulcains.  
- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre, Docteur ?  
- Non, Starfleet me demande de le leur fournir rapidement pour qu'ils puissent intégrer mes informations à leur base de données.  
- Je viens.  
- Merci.  
Jim attendit que le vulcain entre dans l'ascenseur, puis il bondit vers la porte en lançant :  
- Sulu, la passerelle est à vous.  
Il se faufila dans la cabine juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Spock ne lui adressa pas un regard. Jim se planta à côté de lui, attendit que l'ascenseur ait descendu quelques niveaux, puis il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.  
- Que...  
- Il faut qu'on parle.  
Le vulcain referma la bouche. Jim fut obligé de se planter face à lui pour que leurs regards se croisent enfin.  
- Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu essayes de m'éviter par tous les moyens depuis que nous sommes revenus sur l'Enterprise ?  
Spock resta silencieux un moment, semblant chercher la meilleure réponse à donner.  
- J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.  
- À quel sujet ?  
- Je devais évaluer quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter en ta présence lorsque nous ne serions pas seuls.  
- Et ?  
- Personne ne doit avoir connaissance de ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète, ni du lien qui s'est créé entre nous.  
Jim ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, ce qui fit réagir immédiatement son amant qui demanda en haussant un sourcil :  
- Quelqu'un sait ?  
- McCoy. Il a vu les jolies marques que tes doigts ont laissés sur mes cuisses et il n'a pas eu de mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.  
- Tu lui as parlé du lien et de la fusion mentale ?  
- Non. Et rassure-toi, il est lié par le secret professionnel, il sera muet comme une tombe.  
Spock le fixa un moment sans rien dire, puis reprit :  
- Mon éducation me permettra sans mal de dissimuler mes sentiments à ton encontre. Mais je ne peux savoir s'il en sera de même pour toi.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne te sauterai pas dessus en plein milieu du mess, si tu veux tout savoir ! Je sais me tenir quand même ! Je peux même me remettre à draguer tout ce qui bouge pour donner le change, si ça doit te rassurer.  
- J'aimerais autant que tu t'en abstiennes...  
Jim sourit.  
- Jaloux ?  
Spock plongea son regard sombre dans le sien avant de répondre d'une voix où n'apparaissait plus aucune trace de sa maîtrise vulcaine :  
- Très ! Tu m'appartiens à présent.  
- Vraiment ? Alors, prouve-le moi !  
À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Spock l'attrapait par les épaules et l'attirait à lui pour un baiser des plus fougueux. James glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant, soudant leurs corps, et gémit lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, fébriles. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'humain glissa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon pour remettre en place une mèche qui avait glissé.  
- Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un pense que tu te négliges... souffla Jim en souriant.  
Les coins des lèvres de Spock se soulevèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne son attitude neutre.  
- Je suppose que le Docteur McCoy n'a pas réellement besoin de moi.  
- Non, c'était une ruse pour réussir à être seul avec toi quelques minutes.  
- C'était bien trouvé.  
- Merci. Maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au point, serait-il possible que tu viennes me retrouver dans ma cabine ce soir ? J'ai très envie de te faire découvrir certaines de mes compétences... ajouta le blond avec un sourire mutin.  
- Je quitte mon poste à 22h00. Ne t'endors pas avant.  
- Je serai bien éveillé, ne t'en fais pas.  
Jim appuya sur le bouton pour remettre l'ascenseur en marche, puis reprit une attitude totalement professionnelle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Fou de joie, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie pour informer McCoy que son plan avait fonctionné tandis que le vulcain regagnait la passerelle.

Jim faisait les cent pas dans sa cabine, impatient. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure. Spock devait avoir fini depuis au moins dix minutes et n'était pas encore arrivé. La patience n'avait jamais été l'une des vertus du capitaine. Lorsqu'enfin, la sonnette de sa porte retentit, il bondit pour aller ouvrir. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il fit entrer son amant qui, toujours stoïque, lança :  
- Je viens vous faire mon rapport comme vous me l'avez demandé, Capitaine.  
Jim dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air si sérieux du vulcain. Une fois la porte refermée, il souffla :  
- Tu aurais fait un très bon acteur.  
- Il fallait donner une explication à ma visite tardive pour le cas où quelqu'un serait passé dans le couloir.  
- C'était une bonne idée... mais il faudra trouver d'autres prétextes, parce que sinon, certains vont se demander ce que sont tous ces rapports que tu es censé me présenter.  
- Je vais y réfléchir. Dès demain matin.  
- Oui... demain matin... parce que pour l'instant, nous avons plus intéressant à faire...  
Jim se colla contre son compagnon pour capturer ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, le baiser fut à la fois tendre et langoureux. Sans rompre le contact, le jeune capitaine recula lentement vers son lit, entraînant son amant avec lui. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils basculèrent ensemble sur la couche, Spock étendu sur son compagnon. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, profitant de ce moment pour se débarrasser de leurs hauts. Les mains de Jim caressèrent les pectoraux de l'autre homme, puis allèrent titiller les tétons dressés, provoquant un grognement de leur propriétaire. Le capitaine en profita pour renverser la situation. À califourchon sur les cuisses de Spock, il se pencha pour aller lécher la pointe de son oreille droite. Le vulcain se tendit, sensible.  
_Je m'étais toujours demandé si c'était une zone érogène... je crois que j'ai ma réponse..._  
Jim titilla encore un moment sa nouvelle découverte, puis commença à descendre le long de la mâchoire. Pendant que ses lèvres goûtaient la peau du vulcain, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives. Elles caressaient le torse et le ventre de Spock, descendant avec une lenteur qui tenait du supplice jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon. Sans aller plus bas avec ses mains, il descendit sa bouche sur les pectoraux, capturant un mamelon, le suçotant longuement, puis alla faire subir le même sort au second. Il continua sa route, laissant une traînée brûlante sur la peau du vulcain. Arrivé sur son ventre, il défit la fermeture du pantalon. Spock leva les fesses pour l'aider à l'ôter. Jim sentit son désir monter en flèche lorsqu'il vit que son amant ne portait pas de boxer. Il se redressa et souffla :  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que votre tenue soit très réglementaire, Commander !  
- Elle ne l'est pas, Capitaine, répondit le vulcain sur un ton très sérieux, démenti par la lueur d'amusement et de désir dans son regard.  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais...  
Jim profita de cet intermède pour se lever et se débarrasser de son propre pantalon, puis de son boxer. Il revint ensuite s'installer sur les cuisses de son amant et, avant que le vulcain ait eu le temps de réagir, il se pencha pour engloutir son membre tendu. Spock se tendit en gémissant. Jim goûta avec envie la saveur particulière de son compagnon. Il serra les lèvres, puis remonta jusqu'à l'extrémité qu'il suçota un très long moment tout en caressant les bourses pleines. Il laissa ensuite sa langue faire des aller-et-venue sur le membre dressé, y dessinant des circonvolution qui arrachèrent des soupirs d'extase au vulcain. Tout en continuant ses caresses sur sa virilité, Jim glissa une main entre les cuisses de son amant et alla insinuer un doigt entre ses monts charnus. Spock se crispa et son compagnon eut soudain peur d'aller un peu trop vite. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il savait, le vulcain était encore vierge de ce genre d'attouchements.  
- Ça va ? Je peux arrêter si ça te gêne ?  
- Non... haleta Spock.  
Quelque chose dans son ton dérangea Jim qui se redressa pour croiser son regard qu'il ne sut déchiffrer.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai laissé me prendre sauvagement sur la planète qu'il faut que tu acceptes tout de moi !  
- Ce n'est pas le cas...  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui.  
- Si tu ne veux pas...  
- Je te le dirai ! Mais là, je veux... je veux te sentir en moi !  
Jim remonta pour embrasser son amant, puis souffla à son oreille :  
- Tes désirs sont des ordres !  
Il se redressa pour aller récupérer le flacon de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il enduisit deux de ses doigts du liquide incolore, puis alla les insérer lentement dans l'antre inviolé de son compagnon tout en reprenant ses caresses sur son membre dressé. Au bout d'un moment, Spock l'attrapa par le bras.  
- Je t'en supplie... maintenant !  
La voix du vulcain rendue rauque par le désir finit de convaincre l'humain. James lubrifia sa propre érection, puis souleva les cuisses de son amant pour se positionner contre son anneau de chair. Il poussa légèrement, inquiet à l'idée de blesser celui qu'il aimait. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Spock ne sembla pas souffrir. Il le pénétra alors un peu plus profondément, jusqu'à se retrouver totalement enfoui dans son antre chaud. Le vulcain était très étroit, ce qui décupla le désir de son amant. Jim se retira totalement, puis le pénétra à nouveau, heurtant avec force sa prostate. Spock gémit et se mordit les lèvres si fort qu'une goutte de sang vert apparut. Jim se pencha alors sur lui pour la lécher, puis l'embrasser avec passion tout en commençant des va-et-vient dans son intimité.  
Le vulcain noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, l'attirant au plus profond de lui. Le jeune capitaine était tellement serré dans le fourreau de chair qui l'accueillait qu'il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Il glissa sa main entre leurs corps, s'empara du membre délaissé de son compagnon et commença à le caresser au même rythme que celui pris par ses hanches.  
James sentit soudain une vague de plaisir monter de ses reins et déferler sur son corps comme une lame de fond. Il se tendit, déversant sa semence au plus profond de son compagnon, qui ne tarda pas à le suivre. Spock l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue pour étouffer leurs râles de jouissance.  
Jim aurait aimé rester ainsi pour l'éternité, mais il finit par se retirer et roula sur le côté pour libérer son amant de son poids. Il vit son compagnon attraper un mouchoir pour nettoyer leurs ventres maculés, puis Spock se rallongea près de lui, sur le dos, un bras sous la tête. Un peu inquiet, le capitaine se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder et lui demanda :  
- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?  
- Je vais bien. Je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de telles émotions.  
- Sont-elles positives ou négatives ?  
- Plus que positives, répondit le vulcain en se tournant vers son amant.  
Jim sourit, puis vint se coller contre son compagnon, la tête sur son torse.  
- J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser repartir de suite.  
- Je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'en aller, mais il ne faut pas nous endormir. Si quelqu'un me voyait sortir de ta cabine au petit matin, ça pourrait être dangereux.  
- Je sais. Laisse-moi juste rêver qu'un jour, on puisse passer une nuit entière tous les deux sans se soucier des autres.  
Spock ne répondit pas. Sa main caressait tendrement le dos de son amant qui ferma les yeux, bienheureux. Épuisé, Jim finit par s'endormir dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

***

Uhura était éreintée. Elle venait de finir son service et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir où se trouvaient les quartiers du capitaine et qu'elle vit en sortir Spock, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'incongruité de la situation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'heure tardive qu'un doute apparut dans son esprit. Son ancien amant ne l'avait pas vue car il partait dans la même direction qu'elle, sûrement vers ses propres appartements. Elle le suivit un moment en silence, l'observant. Quelque chose en lui était différent, nouveau. Alors qu'il arrivait à sa porte, il se tourna légèrement et la vit. La jeune femme remarqua une lueur fugitive inconnue qui traversa le regard sombre du vulcain.  
- Bonsoir, sourit-elle.  
- Bonsoir.  
Il ouvrit sa porte et s'apprêtait à entrer chez lui lorsqu'elle lança, prise d'une illumination subite :  
- C'était donc lui la raison de ton comportement envers moi ?  
Spock la dévisagea un instant en silence, puis lui fit signe d'entrer dans ses quartiers. Elle obéit, ne voulant pas plus que lui discuter de cette affaire privée dans le couloir. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte refermée, il demanda :  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- Du Capitaine Kirk... et de toi.  
Devant l'air toujours stoïque du vulcain, elle s'énerva :  
- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Lorsque tu m'as larguée, je me doutais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça serait un homme... et surtout pas LUI !  
- La nature de ma relation avec James Kirk ne te regarde pas. Ni toi, ni personne.  
- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je n'irai pas le crier sur tous les toits... C'est pas vraiment flatteur pour moi que tu m'aies larguée pour un mec ! Mais j'aimerais juste savoir une chose : vous couchiez déjà ensemble lorsque tu étais avec moi ?  
- Non, répondit simplement le vulcain.  
Elle le dévisagea un moment en silence, puis soupira profondément, calmée. Elle avait réussi pendant quelques temps à percer sa carapace et elle avait su lire en lui mieux que quiconque, enfin, le croyait-elle. Pourtant, pas une seule seconde, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus profonds que l'amitié et le respect pour le capitaine.  
- Est-ce que...  
Elle savait qu'elle se faisait du mal, mais elle avait besoin de savoir, afin de pouvoir enfin tirer un trait sur leur relation. Elle reprit :  
- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
Spock la fixa un instant avant de souffler :  
- Oui.  
La jeune femme sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle hocha la tête, puis se détourna pour quitter la pièce :  
- Je vous souhaite d'être heureux... et je te promets que votre secret sera bien gardé.  
Une fois dans le couloir, elle se précipita dans ses quartiers où elle s'effondra sur son lit en pleurant, anéantie d'avoir perdu tout espoir de reconquérir celui que son cœur réclamait.

_A suivre..._


	5. Epilogue

_Voilà, j'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse... J'ai été débordée cette semaine et absente depuis hier soir donc, du coup, pas eu le temps de poster l'épilogue._

_Mais le voici enfin !!_ _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! ^^_

* * *

**Un mois plus tard**

L'Enterprise avait été choisie pour emmener l'ambassadeur Zgoniar de la planète Alcybion sur Terre où il devait signer un traité commercial avec la Fédération. Comme le vaisseau avait besoin de quelques révisions et réparations, l'équipage eut droit à trois semaines de permission. Tous le monde était ravi, à l'exception de Scotty qui aimait tellement l'Enterprise qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter. La veille du départ, tous se retrouvèrent au mess pour une petite fête. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, Jim et Spock se rejoignirent dans la cabine du premier. Lorsque leurs corps se furent rassasiés temporairement l'un de l'autre et qu'ils se reposaient sur le lit, enlacés, le capitaine demanda :  
- Je suppose que tu vas aller voir ton père au QG de Starfleet ?  
- Il n'est pas sur Terre en ce moment. Il est parti visiter des colonies vulcaines éloignées à bord de l'Excelsior.  
Jim sourit largement.  
- Donc, tu n'as rien de prévu pour ces trois semaines ?  
- Rien.  
- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi dans le Colorado ? Ma famille a un chalet dans la montagne, près d'un petit lac, dans un endroit totalement isolé. Là-bas, nous serions tranquilles pour nous aimer sans nous soucier des autres. Et on pourrait enfin passer une nuit entière ensemble... parce que je dois t'avouer que je suis toujours frustré de te voir partir... ou de me réveiller tout seul.  
- C'est une excellente idée.  
- J'ai hâte d'y être... souffla l'humain avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant avec tendresse.

Le chalet, équipé de tout le confort moderne, était vraiment isolé. Heureux à l'idée de passer trois semaines avec son compagnon, Jim décida de commencer leur séjour par une baignade dans le lac. Il prit la main de Spock et l'entraîna au bord de l'eau, puis commença à se déshabiller. Il ne lui restait plus que son boxer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son amant n'avait pas bougé.  
- Tu ne viens pas te baigner ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie... souffla le vulcain.  
Son compagnon sentit que quelque chose clochait, mais n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Il finit par hausser les épaules et termina de se dévêtir. Puis, il se dirigea vers un promontoire rocheux pour plonger dans l'eau fraîche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de nager et ça lui manquait vraiment. Il fit quelques brasses, puis se tourna vers la rive où Spock était toujours planté, debout, à trois mètres du bord. Alors que Jim nageait dans sa direction, il comprit soudain le problème de son compagnon.  
_Ce que je peux être con parfois ! C'est un vulcain, pas un humain !_  
Il sortit de l'eau, celle-ci ruisselant sur son corps nu, et s'avança vers son amant qui le fixait. Dans le regard de Spock se mêlaient l'envie, l'appréhension et un peu de honte. Jim se planta en face de lui et souffla :  
- Tu ne sais pas nager.  
Ce n'était pas une question et le vulcain n'y répondit pas.  
- Pardonne-moi de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je ne suis qu'un idiot !  
- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Sur Vulcain, l'eau était trop rare pour qu'elle serve à autre chose qu'à l'hygiène et à la consommation.  
- Personne, parmi ton peuple, ne sait nager ?  
- Peut-être certains expatriés, mais je ne pense pas.  
- Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ?  
Spock jeta un bref coup d'œil au lac, puis reporta son attention sur son amant.  
- Pour être honnête, non.  
Jim sourit. Il ramassa ses vêtements, prit la main de son amant, puis l'entraîna vers le chalet.  
- Il y a bien assez à faire à l'intérieur...

Les deux hommes passèrent trois semaines idylliques, ne quittant la chambre que pour manger et satisfaire d'autres besoins élémentaires. Ils découvrirent ensemble de nouvelles sensations et partagèrent une intimité qu'aucun d'eux n'avait connue avant.

C'était leur dernière soirée dans le chalet. Le lendemain matin, ils devraient retourner à bord de l'Enterprise. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec tendresse, passion et ferveur, savourant leurs dernières heures de liberté. Alors qu'il se blottissait dans les bras de son amant pour dormir, Jim soupira :  
- Ça va me manquer...  
- À moi aussi.  
- Tu crois que si je te fais installer dans les quartiers à côté des miens et que je fasse mettre une porte entre les deux, quelqu'un va se douter de quelque chose ?  
- Un tel acte ne serait pas très logique pour que nous puissions continuer à préserver notre secret.  
- Je sais... je plaisantais.  
Spock ne répondit pas. Jim se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Tu m'as l'air soucieux depuis tout à l'heure.  
Le vulcain retint à peine un soupir.  
- Lorsque nous avons pratiqué le Pon Farr, je t'ai dit que la fusion mentale était là pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucun secret entre nous.  
- Oui. Et ? Tu as un secret ?  
- Une personne est au courant de notre relation. Une personne autre que le Docteur McCoy.  
Surpris, Jim dévisagea son amant avant de demander :  
- Qui ?  
- Uhura.  
Spock raconta à son compagnon ce qui s'était passé le lendemain de leur première nuit d'amour à bord de l'Enterprise. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le jeune capitaine avait le cœur totalement affolé. Pas par le fait que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant pour eux, mais par une question que la jeune femme avait posée et à laquelle Spock avait répondu par l'affirmative.  
- Tu lui as vraiment dit...  
- Que je t'aime, oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas parlé de ceci avant aujourd'hui. Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te le dire. Je t'aime, Jim.  
- Je t'aime, répondit le blond, luttant pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion.  
Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, puis laissèrent la passion à nouveau enflammer leurs sens. Leurs corps et leurs âmes ne firent plus qu'un. Tous deux surent à cet instant précis que, quelle que soit la distance qui pourrait un jour les séparer, même s'ils se retrouvaient chacun à un bout du vaste univers, ils seraient pour toujours des âmes-sœurs.

**Fin.**


End file.
